Kingdom Hearts The Musical
by Mae Snapdragon
Summary: A collection of random original songs spanning Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2, 358/2 Days, and Chain of Memories. It's your favourite game as a musical! Huzzah! The songs have no particular order.
1. We're All Nobodies Here

**So, I got the urge to write a bunch of random songs for a Kingdom Hearts Musical! They are all pretty non-related and they jump from different games, but I hope you like them anyway! The characters do not belong to me, they belong to whoever made Kingdom Hearts.**

**EDIT: I got a review telling me that I had been reported for breaking the rules! EEEK! Script format is apparently not allowed. I'm going to be changing this so it's sort of story format, but they will still be singing...I hope I am allowed to do this.  
**

* * *

Roxas walked into the room and looked up to find a ton of tell, scary-looking people staring at him. For a second, there was silence, but then, naturally, they started singing.

Vexen:_ A new experiment, how interesting._

Xaldin:_ He'll get in my way, he'll only be vexing._

Xemnas: _Another soul to bend to my will._

Axel: _Man, he looks like a zombie, he stands so still._

_Hey, Roxas, buddy, it's okay, don't be scared_

_Come on, we haven't got all day, so take a chair_

_I'll get right down to it, now that you've got your name_

_You'll fit right in, there's one reason we're the same_

Everyone: _We're all Nobodies here!_

Axel: _Ain't got no heart_

_Ain't got no feelings_

Everyone: _We're all Nobodies here!_

Axel: _It's time to start_

_All of your dealings_

_Pay attention, boy_

_To what I have to say_

_There's just two rules:_

_Do your missions,_

_And stay out of her way _

Axel pointed at the only girl in the room, who looked like she ate nails for breakfast.

"Bite me," Larxene snarled.

Everyone: _We're all Nobodies here!_

_When people turn into Heartless_

_Sometimes they leave behind a shell_

_The evilest things in the darkness_

_That's us, here to raise up hell!_

Larxene:_ I'm Larxene, a kick-ass girl._

Demyx:_ I'm Demy - Hey, look, a squirrel!_

Axel: _The name's Axel, got it memorized?_

Xigbar: _My IQ drops each time you say that line_

Everyone: _We're all Nobodies here!_

_We used to be real people_

_But we're not anymore_

_So we've formed this Organization_

_To get back what we had before_

_Nobodies should stick together_

Saix: _And you'll make a wonderful tool_

Axel:_ He means friend!_

Everyone: _So we're gonna stick together_

_We'll get hearts of our own in the end_

_Don't worry, boy_

_Here you've found where you belong_

_And the reason has been stated_

_Several times throughout this song_

_Because_

_We're all Nobodies here!_

They spun around like tops, doing jazz hands, and then posed for the end, all grinning widely. Roxas stared.

"You guys are weird."


	2. Namine's Song

**Song Two goes to Namine! Though she's often beat on (I even have a story titled "The Assassination of Namine"), I can identify with the poor girl a lot. Hope you like it...the characters do not belong to me, but the lyrics do!**

* * *

Namine walked into her room in Castle Oblivion, staring around at the way the shadows clung to the corners, touching upon the drawings she had stuck up everywhere. She drifted over to her favourite picture, the only one she had ever done of herself. In it, she was holding hands with Sora.

But she had just told Sora the truth: that she wasn't the girl he cared about the most. That she was just someone who had tricked him.

She sat down heavily in a chair. Then, naturally, she began to sing.

Namine: _It's funny how everyone knows the story_

_Of Romeo and Juliet_

_But there's this small character_

_They always seem to forget_

_Remember Rosalind?_

_The girl he loves for about a scene or two_

_Remember Rosalind_

_Who he adores until he finds you_

_Juliet_

_I'm just like Rosalind_

_I'm her_

_I'm the girl who never gets the guy_

_The one who's always stuck outside_

_Of every joke or game_

_I live in a room of paper friends_

_Just wondering when will come my end_

_But then I heard you say my name_

_Hey, Namine!_

_If your smile was on a girl_

_Even you would fall in love with her_

_I watched you from above as you tried to save me_

_You said that I was special_

_You remembered our promise_

_You fought so hard so the two of us could be_

_But it was all a lie!_

_You only loved me because I forced you to_

_For me you'd die_

_Only because I had bewitched you_

_The reason it was me you were trying to find_

_Was because I replaced her face with mine in your mind_

_It was never me you loved_

_It was always her_

_I just made you forget_

_That I'm only Rosalind_

_She's Juliet_

_I'm the girl who never gets the guy_

_The one who's always stuck outside_

_Of every joke or game_

_You showed me how to feel_

_In your eyes I was someone real_

_But now you'll never say my name_

_Goodbye Namine_

_I guess I'll just sit here in the gloom_

_Singing to the drawings in my room_

Namine's voice faded away into the emptiness, and she put her head down, and cried.


	3. Riku's Song: Darkness

**Riku's song takes place in...either 358/2 Days or KH2...I'm not certain which one. I do not own the characters, but I own the lyrics!**

**

* * *

**

Riku crept forward through the dark corridor, peering out from underneath the hood of his black cloak. He stepped out of the swirling portal into the open square in Twilight Town. It was night, or course. He didn't move when several Heartless popped out of the ground: he knew they wouldn't attack him.

But he almost wished they would. Why was he becoming more like them: a being of darkness? He stood there for a moment, lost in thought, but then, naturally, he began to sing.

Riku: _Darkness, darkness, in my soul_

_Darkness, darkness, I control_

_Why is darkness the only place_

_Where I seem to belong_

_I thought that I could somehow escape it_

_Why must I be wrong?_

The Heartless around him began to sing too, in thin, scratchy voices.

Riku + Heartless: _Darkness, darkness all around me_

_Darkness, darkness, hold and ground me_

_Darkness is my ruling master_

Riku: _To run away, I must be faster_

Riku + Heartless: _Darkness, darkness, is all I see_

_Darkness, Darkness, set me free_

_Darkness wind and darkness bind_

_The dark is all I know!_

Riku fell silent, and the Heartless drifted away until only he was left, still alone, in the dark.


	4. Never Forget, That's the Truth

**Major spoilers for the ending of 358/2 Days, so I hope everyone knows what happens! This is personally my favourite song, partly because this scene makes me cry everytime I watch it.**

**I do not own the characters, but I own those lyrics.**

* * *

Roxas blinked, staggering in confusion as shatters of blackness fell around him. The haze in front of his eyes cleared, and he saw a girl slumping to her knees a few metres away from him. She looked...familiar? He opened his mouth to say something, but she swayed and toppled sideways. He only just managed to leap forward and grab her before she hit the ground, cradling her in his arms.

The girl smiled at him, and, naturally, began to sing.

Xion: _Roxas's don't look so worried_

_This is how it was meant to be_

_Roxas, don't look so worried_

_Now I can be free_

Roxas: _Who are you?_

_My eyes know your face_

_My hands know your weight_

_But who are you?_

Xion: _It's okay_

_It won't matter in a minute_

_I wish you could remember me_

_But hings didn't work out that way_

_I wish you could remember me_

_God, I wish that I could stay!_

_You and Axel were best friends to me_

_If nothing else, know that_

_You didn't cause the end of me_

_It was my choice to go back_

_At least I got to exist for a while_

_And I'm glad I got to meet you_

_So please, don't be sad for me, just smile_

_It's one of the things I love about you_

_Yes_

_Roxas, I love you_

_Never forget_

_That's the truth_

The girl reached up and touched the side of his face with fingers as light as the touch of a butterfly, but suddenly her eyes closed, her hand slipping from his cheek. A burst of white-hot recognition seared through him, and Roxas caught her hand in midair, leaning over her with desperation.

Roxas: _No!_

_Xion!_

_I remember now!_

_Xion!_

_You'll pull through somehow_

_Don't leave me_

_Don't leave me_

_Xion!_

_No, Xion, you can't die_

_No, this must be a lie_

_Oh God, why am I crying_

_I thought only real people could do that_

_Xion, don't leave me alone!_

_I don't want to eat ice cream on my own_

_What can I do to atone_

_I'm going to get you back!_

Her body slowly dissolved in his hands into sparkling shards, soaring up into the air away from him. He stared after them in disbelief, then looked down to see a shell lying on the ground where she had been, a shell just like the ones she had always brought him. He picked it up, and her face flashed into his mind, impossibly beautiful. He couldn't believe this was happening, and he lurched to his feet.

Roxas: _Your face is growing fuzzy in my mind_

_No, I can't just leave you behind_

_So many things that I regret_

_I can't let myself ever forget_

_You can't die_

_There's so many things I haven't told you_

_You can't die_

_That couldn't have been the last chance I had to hold you_

_Xion, Xion_

_Xion, Xion_

_I think I love you too_

_Never forget_

_That's the truth_

Roxas shook his head, his hand tightening around the shell. He wouldn't let this be the end of her, not Xion. He turned and ran away from the clock tower. He was going to bring her back.


End file.
